


Close Enough

by threerainydays



Series: Awakening Canon Timeline [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threerainydays/pseuds/threerainydays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People were dying and the world was ending, but all he could think about was how beautiful she looked in her red armor, walking towards him holding flowers they’d picked off the side of the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Enough

**Author's Note:**

> The very first time I played through Awakening, these two were the ones I shipped first. From their first in-game conversation, I had a feeling they would become one of my top OTPs. Sully and Virion did not disappoint. I finished this oneshot a while ago, but I held back on posting it here because I wanted to get it as close to perfect as possible so that I could properly do them justice. This is by no means the best version, but I decided it was close enough.

She walked down the aisle, flowers in hand. The decorations were sparse and their clothes left a lot to be desired, but he hardly cared. True, they’d thrown together the wedding in a day because their company couldn’t afford to stall for too long. It was a rushed sort of affair, but Virion knew that in times like these one couldn’t be too picky. People were dying and the world was ending, but all he could think about was how beautiful she looked in her red armor, walking towards him holding flowers they’d picked off the side of the road.

The church was small and rundown, but the location was convenient. It was in a remote village they were passing through on their way from one battlefield to the next, but the residing priests had been more than willing to lend out the space for the afternoon. Their friends sat in the pews, he waited there at the altar, and she came to stand beside him.

She passed the flowers to Sumia and then it was just the two of them. Well, not really, but he could pretend. Virion smiled and said, “You look beautiful, Sully.”

“Save the flattery and let’s get on with it.” Her tongue was as sharp as ever but no one missed the smile that spread across her face.

“Ah, I do adore your charming wit, my love,” he murmured as Libra began to speak.

He’d wanted a grand wedding, something to wow even the gods. Virion could just picture Sully in a flowing white gown, a veil resting atop her bright red hair. Of course, when he’d mentioned this wonderful fantasy to her she’d rolled her eyes and said to cut the crap. She said they could just fill out a marriage license and be done without any of the unnecessary fanfare. And of course he’d refused on the spot, saying that she deserved much better than that.

So this was the compromise. It wasn’t bad, he supposed. He wished they’d at least chosen a church with stained glass windows, but Sully had punched him in the arm saying that this was what they had and he’d just have to suck it up and deal with it. And she was right. Virion had learned early on that if he valued his physical well-being, Sully was always right.

When it was time to exchange vows, he eagerly whipped out a long piece of paper from his pocket and cleared his throat. He got down on one knee and dramatically extended one hand with the other poised on his chest. He was all set to detail his undying love for Sully in fifteen short minutes, but one look from her and he realized it wasn’t happening. It got quite the reaction out of the guests when Sully not-so-subtly kicked him over. Virion dusted himself off, a grin on his face.

“Stabulous, they’ll say,” he said, wiping his cheek with the back of his hand.

“Spare the witnesses and give us the short version,” she said.

He sadly put away his masterpiece and decided he could cut out the poem about her unfailing roundhouse kicks if it would save time. Looks like he’d have to go with the backup plan. Clearing his throat once more, he took her hand in his and looked into her eyes, more than ready to say his part.

“Sully,” he started. “When I first met you, I was stunned by your beauty. A vision of loveliness, charging across the battlefield. Why, I was breathless seeing you cut down brigand after brigand!”

A few people chuckled as Sully rolled her eyes. “Eager though I was to protect you, it became clear that you hardly needed protecting. And yet you let me stay beside you, and slowly, I saw you start to feel for me what I feel for you.” Virion looked at her with such affection that his eyes shone. “Have I proven myself worthy enough, my love? Would you do me the honor of marrying me?”

There were a lot of cheers and wolf-whistles in the church. Sully laughed, and he knew it wasn’t at him. It was because of him. How things had changed.

“You’re such a drama queen,” she said, a wide smile on her face. “Virion, from the first moment you’ve been annoyingly persistent about getting my attention. Well, I suppose you’ve got it now, don’t you?”

More cheering. Virion’s smile was bright enough to shame the sun.

“Honestly, I don’t know what changed in me,” she went on. “But you put forth effort, and I respect that. And somewhere along the line you earned more than just my respect.”

“Was that something love?” He whispered.

“But you’re weak,” she said, ignoring his question. “And that’s why you need me to protect you.”

He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, dipping her dramatically. “But of course,” he murmured. He paused for a moment, then said, “Just this once, Sully?”

She tugged him closer, arms looped around his neck. Foreheads touching, she whispered, “This is the only time I’ll allow it, Ruffles, you hear?”

That was all the confirmation he needed. They kissed amidst renewed cheering and whistling from the audience. The kiss was the perfect combination of them; elegant because it was Virion, slightly rough because it was Sully, and passionate because it was the two of them together.

She pulled back just enough to say, “Gods be damned if I let you die before me, Virion.”

“I dare not dream of leaving you, my dearest Sully,” he murmured. As an afterthought, he added, “I fear you’d find a way to chase after me and kill me a second time if I did.”

“Damn right,” she said before she yanked him back in for another kiss.

“We’re not quite there yet,” Libra tried to say. The noise level only increased as the two stayed wrapped up in each other. He shrugged and said, “Close enough. In Naga’s name, I pronounce you husband and wife!”


End file.
